1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a vehicle warning signal system assembly and, particularly, to a signal assembly having light and sound generating signal units coupled together to form a unitary structure.
2. Related Art Discussion
Light systems may be utilized in conjunction with many different types of vehicles such as vans, trucks, ambulances, tow trucks, utility trucks, maintenance trucks, as well as other vehicles which may benefit from an improved warning light system. Similarly, sound warning systems are an indispensable vehicle accessory improving traffic safety.
A variety of configurations of both light and sound warning signal systems are known in the art. Some of the known sound systems have a horn configuration. For example, digital horns are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,885 fully incorporated herein by reference. A sound generating horn system is typically known for its distinct sound. It is not unusual for a truck or car to have this system installed. However, typically, the horn system may not be space-effective.
At least some of the known light systems are provided with a visual display carrying important insignia. For example, the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,885 discloses the use of lights for the displaying purposes. However, at least some of the known display systems may not be conspicuously positioned. Others are configured so that a display occupies a lot of precious space, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,454, which is also incorporated herein by reference.
It is, therefore, desirable, to provide a display assembly generating a light signal and provided with a horn configuration.
Another need exists for a signal assembly operable to generate light and sound signals that is conspicuously positioned on a vehicle.
Still another need exists for a signal assembly operable to generate light and sound signals that has a modular structure including a sound and light generating units.
A further need exists for a signal assembly provided with sound and light generating units that are detachably coupled to one another to form a modular structure that can be easily assembled, installed and maintained.